


The hardest task

by CabiriaMinerva



Series: La famiglia Piton [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certi compiti sembrano essere impossibili, una vera e propria prova di sopravvivenza. Persino per un ex Mangiamorte.<br/>[Partecipa al 24 Hours of Fun]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hardest task

**The hardest task**

  
 

_Mi fido di te..._

Severus ripensò alle parole sussurrategli solo poche ore prima dalla donna che amava – non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma vederla andar via era stata una tortura. Avrebbe voluto fermarla, dirle di rimanere, ma il suo orgoglio non gliel'avrebbe mai permesso. Così si era limitato a farle un cenno, un saluto silenzioso. E lei se n'era andata.

Ora, le mani strette attorno alla bacchetta e lo sguardo cupo, capì di aver sbagliato. Tutto, in quella casa, sembrava ricordargli come fosse difficile la vita senza averla accanto a sé: il frastuono era ormai diventato quasi insopportabile – le urla e i pianti riempivano l'aria, ricordandogli il suo passato, le incursioni dei Mangiamorti nelle case Babbane – e il pavimento era disseminato di pericoli. Ormai temeva di non farcela più. 

Inspirò profondamente e si apprestò a compiere il suo dovere fino in fondo, senza paura né ripensamenti. La sua bacchetta si mosse appena mentre mormorò l'incantesimo. Fece una smorfia quando il puzzo raggiunse le sue narici.  _Per la barba di Merlino..._

Forse non era ancora pronto a tutta quella responsabilità. Forse si era sbagliata, e lui non era in grado di gestirla. Tentennò pochi secondi e poi, con la rassegnazione di chi sa che non c'è alternativa, allungò le mani, solo per bloccarsi quando, improvvisamente, qualcosa si aggrappò alla sua gamba. Abbassò lo sguardo e, circa all'altezza delle ginocchia, trovò un paio di occhi verdi che lo fissavano con indubbio fastidio.

«Avevi detto che giocavi con me!» Le piccole labbra rosate si arricciarono, palesando la stizza di quella creaturina.

Mosse nuovamente la bacchetta e la puzza svanì. «Lo so, ma dovevo cambiare tua sorella.» La bambina non sembrò soddisfatta della risposta e, per sottolinearlo, cominciò a strattonargli la veste.

«Alanora...» Con un paio di gesti che erano ormai diventati un'abitudine, Severus mise un nuovo pannolino ad Eireen, la rivestii e la rimise per terra accanto alla sua gemella, che si impossessò delle mani del padre non appena si furono liberate.

«Andiamo a giocare ora!» Lo trascinò in salotto, continuando a chiacchierare ininterrottamente, facendogli quasi pentire di aver insegnato loro a parlare. 

Severus lanciò un'occhiata al vecchio orologio appeso al muro. Ancora un'ora, poi Lily Luna sarebbe tornata dal suo tè a casa della madre. Ancora un'ora da solo con quei mostriciattoli travestiti da bambine. Forse sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
  
 

* * *

  
Buonsalve! Come avete potuto leggere nell'intro, questa flashfic partecipa alla [24 Hours of fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/18407.html), e, più precisamente, è ispirata al [prompt #20: Cliché: Il protagonista si trova a dover accudire un bambino. Cosa succede?](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/24161.html)  
Per chi non avesse mai letto le mie Repayment o le ff che da esse derivano, Alanora ed Eireen sono le gemelle che, nella mia fantasia (e nelle mie storie, in effetti XD), sono nate dall'ammmmore tra Severus e Lily Luna (ammmmore che, malgrado le 4 m, non è riuscito a rendere Sev meno tetro, acido e sarcastico. Sorry, not sorry ;) ). 

Spero che la lettura sia stata di vostro gradimento!

A presto,  
Cabiria Minerva 


End file.
